Exemplary
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Uchiha had some crazy Thanksgivings. Whether that involved a pregnant Hana or a jealous Sasuke was fine by Izumi. Part seven of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series. (Excuse the grammar mistakes please).


**Day I, Monday: Prelude to Thanksgiving**

Mikoto grinned as she hung the last decoration. Thanksgiving was soon to come and she could not wait, the Uchiha were known to have amazing normal dinners, just imagine Thanksgiving. Every year they all got together and had times of the year. And this year, all the Uchiha were together. Usually some couldn't make it because of work or had to attend some sort of social gathering on Thanksgiving, but this time they were all here, even Thea was attending. Which was usually never a thing for the Uchiha. Mikoto puffed, that did mean more mouths to feed. She was usually the freak of the get together. You know, that one Thanksgiving freak that wants everything to be perfect. The food, the decorations and the...well, everything. It was only four days until Thanksgiving and there was much to do, also since Izumi would finally experience a true Uchiha family dinner, Thanksgiving style. Fugaku sighed, he really wasn't a fan of having his manor turned into a Thanksgiving bash and having to deal with drunk Uchihas. Considering he really didn't enjoy all the things they said when drunk.

Especially Sasuke.

Sasuke said some...things that really questioned whether or not Sasuke was his child or not. Like secrets and how his and Sakura spent their nightly routines, which got pretty graphic when he went into detail. Itachi could be quite the drunk as well, not as crazy as the others though. Itachi just tended to act very..stupid. Idiotic even. He'd blow raspberries and rock in his seat. He'd swing his legs and ask for coloring books, and well, he acted much like a child.

Mikoto was serious this year round since they were welcoming someone outside of the Uchiha family other than Sakura, who has been with them for over a year. To impress was something she lived for.

"Streamers." Mikoto recited.

"Check." Fugaku replied and checked off the list.

"Cut outs." She tapped her chin.

"Check." Fugaku marked it off.

"Champagne, sent straight from the cellar from the manor we have in Japan." Mikoto was thorough, and they all very much enjoyed their Sake, although it would be referred to as Champagne in America. Fugaku looked over and gulped, because he didn't see any Sake.

"Er...no?" Mikoto spun around and gasped. She clapped her hands and immediately their chauffeur was in front of them.

"Francisco, what's the meaning of this? You did go to the airport and pick up the Sake, did you not?" Mikoto ordered.

"Ah...sorry Mrs. Uchiha, the er...order wasn't sent." Mikoto sighed and rubbed her temples. She walked off muttering that she had a call to make. Fugaku sighed as well and placed the clipboard down. Eventually the cooking would start, and that's when the true chaos would start. Fugaku might as well call the girls. He brought out his cell and group called Hana, Sakura, Rin, Maria, and Thea. Hana was known to make killer pies. Pumpkin, Apple, Coconut Cream, any pie she could make. Hana was the pie expert. Sakura wasn't great in every regard, but when it came to the turkey she made unmatchable toppings, stuffings, and gravy. Rin was an all around great cook, she worked in every field for Thanksgiving, but made the best desserts. Brownies, Muffins, Cookies, anything, you name it. Maria and Thea were a duo of unparalleled cooking forces. They helped everywhere along with Mikoto and all their cooking crews combined.

"Yo." Hana.

"Hey!" Sakura.

"Hello?" Rin.

"You called?" Maria.

"Mmhm.." Thea. "Madara, stop." Of course it was Thea.

Fugaku held the bridge of his nose. "Yes, well, as you know, Thanksgiving is only a few days away and Mikoto has already had a tantrum." The girls groaned in unison. It's not that they didn't like being together to cook for Thanksgiving instead of leaving it to their staff, but Mikoto got so serious and strict about the smallest mistake. One year Hana's pie, quote, wasn't 'thick' enough. Was that even a thing? And she had to do it all over again. So understand that cooking with Mikoto isn't the best thing. "Just a heads up that she'll be calling to see if you've started cooking yet."

"About that." Hana started. "I'm sort of pregnant, so. And I feel like shit Fu Fu. I'm sweating in places that I just _shouldn't_ be sweating in. I'm crying randomly and I'm hungry 24/7. I wouldn't want to leave salty tears in apple pies." Hana groaned and rubbed her stomach.

"Nice excuse. Tell that to Mikoto." Fugaku scrunched up his face. "And don't call me Fu Fu." Sakura snickered.

"Not to be a debby downer either here, but I'm not so sure either. I'm fairly busy with coursework as is Sasuke." Sakura relented unfortunately.

"Understandable, and Sasuke actually has been studying? Surprising." Fugaku smiled, Rin added in her excuse.

"Yeah, Obito and I have a thing...at a place." Fugaku sweat dropped.

"I'll give you more time to think about an excuse later. Maria, Thea? Any excuses?" Rin grumbled something unintelligible and Maria replied with a negative to Fugaku's question as did Thea.

"Although is there any way I could back out?" Thea asked, Fugaku pondered it.

"Unless you'd like Mikoto to show you just what she means when she says pregnancy did her good." Thea shivered and replied with a no. Fugaku hung up and sighed, now it may seem the men have no part in Thanksgiving. But yeah they did. They made sure everything was set, even though Mikoto ended up usually doing it for them since they were lazy. Indra was the only one that did anything on the males end of Thanksgiving. Even if he needed a cane and was older than Fugaku and Mikoto's marriage. Older than what you're thinking probably. And when you hit the hundreds, stop. Because you're almost there.

Mikoto reentered the room looking angrier than when she walked out. She had her hair in a bun with a pencil and pen in it and a notepad in her left hand.

"The Sake isn't happening. God dammed airport mixed up my order and freaking Japan doesn't have safe enough airlines or whatever. This year is the best wine in your old penthouse then I guess." Fugaku raised his brows.

"Uh, that's not neccessary."

"Honey, the last time you said that, I gave birth to Sasuke. Think a condom was neccessary now?!" Mikoto raged, Fugaku flinched.

"Sasuke wasn't a mistake honey."

"Then what is he? A gift sent from God or a present from the devil as our sins repentence?"

Fugaku opened his mouth then closed it. There was nothing he could say to that.

"Is there a middle ground?" Fugaku asked, Mikoto rolled her eyes and stared back at her notepad.

* * *

Hana coughed up a storm, and it didn't sound normal, more like inhuman. Shisui looked in sadness, it's only normal for the man to wish he could share some of the pain his wife had to go through when pregnant. Shisui ordered a Butler to get Hana something edible and helpful like soup and a hot patch. Shisui knelt down and took her hand in his. "Anything I could do?" Hana smiled at him in sympathy. She shook her head no and forced out another cough, Shisui grit his teeth. He looked around and spotted a small blanket, thin enough so she wouldn't sweat, and with the soup she'd be at a normal temperature. Hana thanked him and shivered when he placed a hot patchon her forehead. Shisui sighed and kissed her forehead. "Water? Ice tea? Milk?" He asked frantically while preparing to make a run. Hana shook her head and laid back.

A pregnant Hana was a difficult Hana. Not telling you what she needs or wants. Well Shisui knows what she _wants,_ but doesn't know if she wants what she wants and if what she wants can be wanted if he gets her what she wants other than what she needs that she wants. Confusing and quite complex isn't it? Shisui indulged her before she was pregnant, now everything else was just too much.

"I wonder how Mikoto is holding up, considering you are the pie master." Shisui smiled sympathetically, just thinking about how much Mikoto was freaking out right now. Hana groaned as a reply, Shisui sighed, at this rate Hana won't even be able to move, let alone go to Thanksgiving. Shisui perked as his cell rang, he furrowed his brows at seeing it was Fugaku. He answered reluctantly. "Yup?"

"Shisui, I was just calling to see if you were ready for the next few days." Fugaku sounded tired, exhausted even. Shisui couldn't blame him, he was the literal water boy of Mikoto for Thanksgiving. Shisui bit his nail and sucked his teeth.

"So long as it has nothing to do with me, then I'm good. Speaking of, things aren't going to go as planned this year, unfortunately Hana is...er, coping with the whole pregnancy ordeal and literally can't move a muscle. I'm not so sure she'll be able to even breath properly before Thanksgiving, Hana don't drink that, it isn't water! Anyways...we'll have to resort to store bought pie this year." Fugaku held the bridge of his nose and groaned inwardly.

"Great yet another problem. Just this morning we got a call and Kagami canceled on us, sorry Shisui." Shisui rolled his eyes as of he didn't expect that, Kagami had a nice light hearted face but really was a stone cold sicko who only cared about getting money, money and more money. The guy was Shisui's great grandfather, whom he only met once. And he punched him in the gut when they did, good times. Shisui smoked for the first time that night because of Kagami. He was a horrible man, even though the rest of them didn't see it. "And along with that, someone didn't order the Sake from our manor in Japan, and it won't arrive on time. So now we have to go with the best wine from my penthouse, which I am very against. And now we have to have store bought pie." Fugaku tool a deep breath when finishing. Shisui scratched his nose lightly.

"Ne, speaking of pie? Pie can't you ask Izumi? She isn't doing anything."

Fugaku twitched. "Don't ever do wordplay again Shisui, and no. She's a first timer, we'll let her learn the ropes along the way, just like how Sakura once did." Shisui huffed.

"How do you know it'll last that long?" Shisui questioned.

"I've questioned many relationships, Shisui. Sasuke and Sakura, Rin and Obito, you and Hana-"

"Hey!"

"But I haven't questioned Itachi and Izumi and I'm hoping it'll stay that way." For as much as they all hope, things happen. Was that a tease? Oh yes it was.

* * *

Sakura bit her lip and glanced away. She was preparing to begin making toppings and stuffing for Thanksgiving to get it over with before Mikoto could question her about it. Well she would be able to get some work done if Sasuke would quit groping her from behind and let her actually get some work done! Actually the two of them hadn't been alone in the same room for quite a while. Sasuke had been to busy and Sakura as well. Things had gotten complicated and they hadn't talked for a bit. And through it all things had happened, remember Sai? An ex boyfriend of Sakura. Well when they broke up it wasn't like they stopped being friends. They kept in touch from time to time and it seemed that Sai was in need of help.

Major help.

His brother and mother just passed away and his father was sent to jail after being accused and convicted of murder for their deaths, it was ironic since a similiar case, Itachi had worked on. Sai had called and told her that there was no where he could go since his godfather, Yamato was out of state visiting his own relatives for Thanksgiving. Sakura didn't know what to do, let Sai stay at her and Sasuke's place or just pretend he never sent her that supremely long text message, well to late since she already texted back. She cleared her throut and gently moved Sasuke a bit away from her.

"Er, um, uh...Sasuke? There's something I need to tell you, or..ask you."

"Mm, yeah?" He whispered in her ear while kissing along her jawline. Sakura suppressed her pleasure and pressed on.

"Remember, um, Sai?" Sasuke bit her neck slightly and gave a possessive growl.

"The guy you thought was the one? I remember." This would prove harder than she thought. Sakura sucked in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was fine, so long as they weren't talking about Sai anymore. But apparently they weren't because Sakura was still on the topic, which infuriated Sasuke even more.

"Yeah well, he sort of..er, needs a place to stay, and I was thinking that maybe, we could provide that?" Sakura felt Sasuke pause in his musings and move away slightly with a glare. Sakura gulped as he ran a hand through his hair and grit his teeth. He chuckled darkly, which didn't help the case.

"Hehe, you know what? _Sure._ " Sakura widened her eyes, he wasn't serious was he? He couldn't be serious, not that she was hoping that he wasn't because she was praying to whatever God up there that he would say yes and they could go back to what they were just doing because, Jesus, Sasuke was an Uchiha after all, and is it getting hot in here?

"Really?" Sakura asked waringly. Sasuke shuffled his feet and leaned on the chair behind him.

"Yeah. And while we're at it, why don't I invite Ino, Temari, and _Karin_ over?" Sakura sighed, she noticed him put emphasis on Karin. Since he knew just how must she despised Karin with a burning passion. The girl was still trying to win him back. She sabotaged Sakura a long time before saying that Itachi and her were involved. That blew up out of proportion, and it was pretty wierd for the two since Sakura considers Itachi like a brother, Itachi to her as a sister. Sasuke was extremely pissed about it and the fight he and Itachi had was one for the books. It didn't par up with that one fight Madara and Izuna had, but hey, they were brothers what are you gonna do?

"Ugh, you're always like this, always so jealous. It's not like I'll be sleeping with him when you're not around, you're always around! He'll be in the guest room and we'd be together or at the university, nothing will happen! You trust me don't you?" Sakura offered, Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course I trust _you._ " Sasuke insisted. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Then what's the problem?" She ordered very demanding, I'll have you know.

"I don't trust _him_ , how do I know he won't try anything funny with you? I can't always be around, there are things I have to do sometimes and you're home by yourself, that's when he'll try something, and I can't be sure, letting an ex stay here...that's not even, I've never considered it!" Sasuke racked his brain for a coherent response and that's all that came to mind, Sakura sighed, understanding. She walked forward and placed her hands on his cheeks and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Sasuke you trust me and that's all that matters. You know if he tries anything I'll gut him right? No need to show him the underside of your fist babe. If it bothers you so much I won't ask anymore, but it'd really mean alot to me, like, alot. He could stay on the couch if that's better..." Sakura whispered gently. Sasuke thought it over and closed his eyes in defeat.

"He stays on the couch.." He muttered, Sakura cheered.

"Yay!" She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, you won't regret it!" Sakura squealed and walked off, Sasuke rose a brow.

"Where are you going?" Sakura giggled.

"Well I already told him earlier you said yes. So, uh...I just need to make a call.." Sasuke didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes, affectionately though. Sakura left and Sasuke jumped when he felt a buzz in his pants. Not that kind of buzz. He pulled out his cell phone and answered.

"Who or what is it?" Sasuke didn't mind texts, but calling he couldn't stand.

"Sasuke, I'm calling to prepare you for your mother's onslaught through the course of this week. I hope Sakura is already cooking?" Sasuke looked over at the stove, that was still on.

"She is. And hey, by any chance has mom ever had an ex stay over at the manor when you two were just dating?" Sasuke was just wondering, okay. Fugaku rose a brow.

"No, why?" Sasuke silently screamed with triumph.

"Just wondering, peace out dude." Fugaku sighed.

"I was pretty sure I told you never to call me that again."

* * *

Izuna cheered as he brought the bowl of every hot chip imaginable. Takis, Doritos, Cheetos, Hot fries, turbos, and soda. Izuna already knew the Thanksgiving terror that was Mikoto was coming soon so he decided to call up his brother, Madara, Thea, Obito, Rin, and his own wife Maria to escape the manor in time and chill at Madara's..Ahem, _summer_ home. Where he definitely didn't cheat on his wife. Indra was currently there as well, just chilling on the love seat by himself. He was mute while they watched Judge Judy and cheered whenever they saw an Uchiha ad. Obito was seated on the floor with Rin in his lap, and in between ads they were very lovely by kissing. Gross. Madara was on the couch with Thea sitting on the floor in front of him and he for some reason was braiding her hair.

Izuna had half the couch to himself and sat with his legs crossed across it and Maria laying on top of his chest. He placed the bowl and chips on the coffee table and regained his position on the couch.

"Don't you guys just love watching her make people have a sense of comfort and then shooting down their childish accusations with one word?" Madara said aloud in a very therapist like manner. They all gaped, except for Thea since she very much knew of Madara's tendency to say smart things randomly. Izuna was only shocked because Madara had that look on his face that just said buzzkill.

"Buzzkill..." Obito muttered in a sing songy voice. Rin snickered.

"Yo, guys, check this out.." Thea stated and pointed the the television screen.

 _"Sorry to interrupt this program, but we are coming live to report a very awful misdeamor happening south in the United States. Please stay tuned, 180 news stream. Reports have cited a criminal organisation bent on the abolition of elderly. So far this organisation has terrorised and taken out fifteen elderly people from the nursing home, 'Stay In Touch' in as little as four hours. This group called themselves 'The Cleansers' and are almost as bad as the KKK epidemic. Their only goal is to remove our elders off the face of the Earth, no one knows their motives, the reason behind why they are doing this, but one thing is certain. No elder is safe. Grandchildren, children, everyone, keep your grandparents safe, your aunts, uncles, make sure they are okay. Without a shadow of a doubt, everyone is in danger. Don't let your family be next, keep them indoors, help them, because you wouldn't want for them to get hurt. Again, be safe, I'm your host Gianni Fransham, and this has been 180 news stream."_

Maria sat up and was speechless, all of them were. They looked at Indra and blinked, Indra was asleep. He hadn't heard a thing, they all looked at each other worriedly. Rin was the first to speak up, "Guys...we have to keep Indra from leaving." She gulped.

"Yeah, without him finding this out for himself." Maria added. The mood drowned a bit but after a while they all regained their composure and continued to make fun of each case that was being presented to Judge Judy. The laughs grew bigger.

"To be honest I'm not to into the juxtaposition of these commercials..." Thea scowled. Rin laughed.

"I don't think I've had enough to drink with all the things you guys like to say." Obito pouted and poked her nose since he didn't like the idea of Rin getting drunk since she usually got...into the mood when she was even a little tipsy and there was only so much he could handle. The people he enjoyed seeing drunk was Itachi and Sasuke, those two were so much fun when drunk even if they were stupid. He was this close to getting them to strip the last time they were drunk.

"I should get to cooking though, I don't want Mikoto bursting down my door like a maniac..." Maria stood up and stretched. Izuna was sometimes glad he wasn't a woman, sometimes he wished he was one just to see what it was like to masterbate and use dildos but he's had that experience now and it wasn't the best but he wouldn't be opposed to trying it again. The rest of them followed suite with Maria. Izuna, Obito, and Madara were the only ones left.

"Wow, they just left us like that." Obito made a fake sad face.

"Mm, they abandoned you, I'm going with them, enjoy the lecturing from Fugaku when he calls, I put my phone on silent." Madara put his arms behind his head and walked off. Obito and Izuna looked at each other.

"Want to go to his cellar and kill his vodka?" Obito offered.

"Definitely." It was very early to get drunk but they were very bored and it was only Sunday, make the U an I and it's Sinday. The two raced each other to the cellar and decided to also trash Madara's cellar while they were at it, because they loved him that much.

Little did they know Indra was awake the entire time, and he was quite stubborn. It'll be hard to keep him stuck in a house for who the hell knows how long.

* * *

Itachi couldn't stop smiling. Not wearing a shirt and twirling Izumi's hair through his fingers and having her lay her head on his chest and tracing his pectorals with her index finger was so very enjoyable. Maybe too much so. Itachi kissed the top of her head and continued in his musings. Izumi smiled wide and snuggled into his neck. It was very nostalgic for Itachi since Sasuke used to do that when they were little whenever he wanted to have something. "Sleepy?" Itachi whispered and closed his eyes.

"No...just, comfortable." Izumi whispered which was slightly muffled. It's been almost four months now, and Itachi can't say it hasn't been great. To be honest, he's never dated a girl for more than three. If he has he probably doesn't even remember them, maybe he's been with a girl for more than three months, but never actually dated her. In retrospect though, he maybe should've been more mindful but as if that matters anymore. Would it be too cliche to say that only Izumi matters anymore? It probably would, wouldn't it? "What's your favorite holiday?" Izumi randomly asked, she'd been doing that alot lately, asking random questions. It's not like Itachi didn't appreciate it, but sometimes he didn't even know the answer to what he should.

"Either Valentines day or Christmas." Izumi perked, she wasn't expecting the Valentines day one. "Do I shock you?"

"Well I didn't expect the Valentines day one. So you've had someone be your Valentine then?" Izumi asked, if Itachi didn't know any better he'd sensed a small hint of jealousy. But he knew better, much, much better, than to think something so absurd.

"Not really, no. I usually get too much chocolate on that day and as you know, I love sweets." Sasuke used to get plenty chocolate too and would give it all to Itachi since Sasuke didn't favor anything sweet. If he ever ate chocolate, it was that nasty green tea chocolate that was very bitter and left a sour taste in Itachi's mouth. On Christmas he'd get alot of candy canes and even candy for presents, which was wierd but he didn't dislike it.

"Never?" Izumi asked again. Itachi smirked and rose a brow.

"Why does it sound like that makes you happy?" It makes Itachi a bit happy too, since Izumi believed that they would stay together for that long. Izumi smiled and lightly pecked his lips.

"It does. I've never gotten a Valentine before." Itachi was genuinely shocked. He knew that Izumi had somewhat of a shaky childhood and went from Australia to Japan to America. But that doesn't mean she wasn't absolutely gorgeous and didn't deserve a Valentine. Did that mean Mark never gave her one? Not even once? From all that time Izumi was stuck with Mark and he didn't even care to get her crap. That only made Itachi want to beat the ever living shit out of him again. Not that he ever stopped. Speaking of Mark, it's becoming more known to that fact that Izumi still visits him. Itachi never says anything about it because he knows it can be hard for people to let go of a past that they've had for their entire lives and then something just changes, but still. He has no idea what they talk about or what they do, but it isn't like he's angry about it. He'll let Izumi get her closure, but if they make it to one year of dating and she's still visiting him, it might become a problem.

"That's hard to believe. But it evens out though, I've never given one and you've never reviewed one. Guess I could be the first." Since he's been the first for a lot of other things. Wink wink. Izumi blushed, she hoped they'd stay together that long. "I forgot that it's the week of Thanksgiving.." Itachi muttered and pulled out his phone. He put his calls on mute since he already knew what was coming.

"Why, is something wrong?" Izumi asked, concerned. Itachi shook his head and sat up a bit.

"Just the fact that my mother becomes a maniac when it comes to Thanksgiving, she wants everything to be perfect. It all becomes hectic really." Itachi sighed and threw his phone on the other side of the large bed. Izumi stretched and got up off the bed.

"I can't wait to see that." She peered over to the drawer and pulled out jeans, a pink tube top, and a black Cardigan. Itachi furrowed his brows, it's not like he didn't know where she was going, but it still bothered him. He was at least glad her tube top didn't show her stomach, he wouldn't want Mark to have the satisfaction of seeing that. "Thanks so much for answering my inane question, and I need to go too, sorry." She leaned over the bed and kissed his nose. Itachi sighed contently, it was fine so long as Mark doesn't give her the wrong idea that he would break up with her or anything. "To...the grocery store." He just wished she wouldn't lie though.

"I'll wait up. I hope that you know I'm not going to put a shirt on." Izumi laughed and combed out her hair, putting it in a ponytail. It was nice to see her not do her makeup, at least he knew she wouldn't give Mark that satisfaction. "I will also be texting you nonstop when I'm bored." Itachi tossed her her cellphone. Izumi wore her black sandals and put her phone in her back pocket, he noticed how she didn't bring her wallet despite having her lie be that she was going to the Grocery store.

"Love you." Izumi called out and left. Itachi fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"Love you, too.." He muttered to himself, she left before he could answer. She had only been gone for a second and he already misses her. Maybe that's just his libido, or not. Maybe not, he doesn't know, they hadn't even been doing anything like that in a while. It's been about a week since the last time, perhaps it wasn't going to be something Izumi wanted everyday. Itachi pulled the covers up, he knew he said he'd wait up, but he had this day off and he wanted to sleep in. She'd enjoy her time with Mark. As much as it pains him to say, or admit that to himself.

* * *

 **Day II, Tuesday: Dog or Baby**

"I think you're just jealous." Sakura accused Sasuke and turned her back away from him.

"Oooh, yeah because I'm absolutely crazy happy about this! And as if you can talk, I'm not the one that shaved off Karin's hair because she was hitting on a certain person; me!" Sakura gaffawed at Sasuke's sarcasm.

"Well, you know what? I don't care anymore! You can have sex, by yourself, on the couch, while you sleep there tonight! Sai, come with me, you can stay in the guest room." Sasuke gaped and watched Sakura walk off with Sai. He growled and kicked the coffee table, not even flinching. He noticed Sakura swing her hips a bit more and hold onto Sai's arm. He threw himself on the couch and held his head in his hands.

He doesn't know what he was thinking to let Sai stay there. He's going to lose his mind with this.

Sakura opened the door to the guest room and let Sai enter. He'd been really quiet when he first entered, also when they started fighting when Sasuke found out Sakura told him he could sleep in the guest room even though he wanted him to sleep on the couch. Sakura peeked at Sai to see him seated on the bed and stating at the floor.

"You okay?" Sakura whispered quietly and took a seat next to him. Sai turned to look at her and there was something in his eyes that she just couldn't make out, there was sadness in his eyes but there was something more. Regret? She doesn't know. Sai sighed, (say that five times fast) no pun intended, and turned to face Sakura fully.

"Yeah, no, I'm good. Just...s'been tough, you know, like one minute I'm hanging out with my brother and the next, he and my mother are gone, and my father is accused. And I _know_ he didn't do it Sakura, I know. I'm really sorry for troubling you with my whole mess of a life." Sakura shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder, he jolted a bit from it. Sakura now knows, the look in his eyes wasn't regret, it was lust. But it wasn't for her right? 'Unless Sai miraculously turned gay, and has the hots for Sasuke', Sakura's inner self told her. She contained rolling her eyes, in case Sai thought it was directed at him.

"It's fine, yeah? It's no trouble at all, Sasuke is richer than the Planet, don't worry about it." Sai snuffed his nose at her answer.

"It doesn't seem he wants me here though. I thought you said he said yes?" Sai rose a brow, knowing how Sakura could be, and knowing she was such a sweet person but an unorganised one. Perhaps that's what he missed about her.

"Er, he doesn't not want you here, he just wants for you _not_ to be," She motioned towards the both of them, "here." Sai barely understood, considering he only dated her for a bit and he is rusty on his Sakura-ese. Sakura sighed and shook her head at her own answer, just like old days she acted like an idiot around him. "I'm sorry that was so dumb. I mean, he obliged because I asked, so.." Sai found the innuendo there.

"So how long have you two been, a couple?" Sai asked almost gulping and choking on his own spit. Felt like a won ton ball stuck in his throat too, not a good feeling.

"About, uh, well in a few days it'll mark two years." Sai widened his eyes, longer than them. Then there was no way that he could just take her back, their relationship was more solid than the one they had, and they were young back then. They didn't even know what they were doing themselves.

"You two are really in love, huh?" Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it. Were they? She hadn't noticed. It's really been two years though? It felt like only weeks and every day felt new and more exciting than the last. She doesn't recall ever hearing him say I love you, maybe he did and she ignored or unconsciously said it back, but not really. Did they really love each other? She really hadn't noticed.

"You could say that. Well, anyway, I should go force that stubborn idiot to apologize and let him sleep in the room tonight. Get settled." Sakura stood to leave. She stopped at the doorway and turned back to see sneak a little peek. She smiled slightly and walked off, wierd that she was letting her ex boyfriend live with her and her current boyfriend and wierd er that she felt like her ex boyfriend had feelings for a certain pinkette. Which would be bad, very, very bad. Sasuke wouldn't just kill him, he'd kill him, but first torture him slowly. Then mortally wound him. Let him get treatment and be back to full health and repeat the process so he could scar him for the rest of his life. She shook her head, knowing he'd do that. She turned to the living room, huge by the way, and saw Sasuke crouching on the couch, pouting. He looked like a little puppy.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke perked from hearing his name and then saw Sakura and turned away. "Aw, don't be like that." She had no idea how he turned this against her. "You can sleep in the room tonight." Sasuke lofted his nose, still looking away from her. She sighed, "We can have three rounds tonight." Sasuke was interested but still didn't look at her. She groaned, "I'll get icecream."

"Okay!" Sasuke smiled wide, Sakura laughed. He really was like a child. She bent over and kissed his nose. "But none for that pale faced bastard." But he sure didn't talk like one. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, none for him, let's go to the room?" Sasuke nodded and stood up, he took her hand in his.

"How about four rounds?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Don't push it Sasu." Sasuke pouted and gave in.

Such a child, a child she fell in love with.

* * *

So obviously Shisui couldn't handle Hana by himself. So he had to call over Thea and Maria to help him, because they were woman right? They knew about how to handle a pregnant one, even though neither of them themselves have ever been pregnant. No worries though. Well, that's what he thought before Hana started her mood swings and started screaming out of no where about how Shisui should show her more affection since she was indeed his pregnant wife.

"Aaah! Shisui, your freaking wife just bit me!" Maria cried out and glared at Shisui.

"Don't glare at me, I didn't bit you! And suck it up, you little pansy!" Shisui turned towards Thea, to see her sitter quietly reading a magazine. He sweat dropped. "Thea, what the hell, I called you here to help ME! And you're reading about...the election, really!?" Thea rolled her eyes.

"Stop screaming, geez, I'll help when I feel like it. Oh and you might want to duck." She spoke while still reading the magazine. Shisui fell face forward when an empty bottle of wine hit the back of his head. "Told you." Thea chuckled. Shisui groaned and held the back of his head. He turned around to see the source was none other than his own wife Hana. She was steaming with anger and still screaming.

"Hana, calm down!"

"Calm down!? How can you tell me to calm down Shisui! You drank all the wine and didn't save me ANY! What kind of husband are you!?"

Shisui groaned, how could she say that? He didn't drink the wine anyway. He poured it out before Hana could see it, because Thea and Maria wanted to have a drink. And he stole it from them since they were idiots. Must be because their husbands were rubbing off on them. Shisui stood and still rubbed the back of his head.

"Hana, for the last time! You are pregnant!" Hana paused and held her mouth in shock. Shisui sighed, here comes the tears. Hana fell down on her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably and apologising to Shisui about screaming at him. Shisui looked at her sympathetically and crouched down in front of her, he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, don't cry. You're fine, now apologize to Maria." Hana sniffled and hugged him, which she wouldn't normally do if she were in a right state of mind. Shisui smiled and hugged her back.

"I don't want to." Hana said in a whining voice. Shisui poked her nose.

"Now, Hana." He said waringly. Hana pouted and turned towards Maria. Maria jumped when Hana glared slightly.

"I apologize Maria.." Shisui smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Good Hana-"

"That you're such a pansy ass!" Hana laughed and jumped up and started chasing Maria around, threatening to bite her again, Thea laughed.

"Shisui, you are not going to last for seven more months." Shisui shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not." He watched Hana laugh hysterically while chasing Maria and sighed, maybe he could hide. Hide away from everyone and wait this out until Hana wasn't pregnant anymore. He could hide with Itachi and Sasuke, and get them drunk. Yeah, that'd be fun, no more rules or regulations, or crazy pregnant wives with empty wine bottles. At this rate it'd be one heck of a Thanksgiving. Thea looked at his frazzled expression and shook her head.

"I hope you're not thinking about running away with Itachi and Sasuke and getting them drunk are you?" Shisui widened his eyes and jumped.

"No, of course not." Shisui let out a nervous chuckle. Thea rolled her eyes and turned back to her magazine. Shisui groaned when Hana began crying again.

"You were going to leave me Shisui? Fine, I'll have an abortion then, and I'll marry someone else and have loads of sex with them!" And she was angry again. Oh please, just have that baby already. Shisui looked at his phone, no new notifications. Excluding all the texts from Mikoto to about Thanksgiving, Itachi, and Cecilia. He ignored the rest of the notifications and clicked Itachi's icon, a dango.

 **Hey, is Izumi with you?** _Monday, 2:33am_

Wow, that was late. Shisui looked up to see Hana still going on about leaving him and quickly texted back.

 **Yo, are you still up? How come you were looking for Izumi at that hour?**

 **Am. She told me she had to go out and hasn't been back since then.**

Shisui could just see Itachi pacing a room wondering where his precious girlfriend was. Itachi texted worried too, which was rare, it was usually just boredom for him.

 **She hasn't come around here. Don't worry, yeah? She'll show up.**

 **You say that, but you don't know where she really is.**

 **You do?**

 **Mark. Her ex who went to jail trying to get me into fraud.**

 **The hell? Didn't you save her from him? Why would she go back?**

 **Closure? I don't know. I've got to go and send a search party.**

 **You're not serious.**

 **More than I've ever been.**

Shisui put away his phone and watched Hana cry herself to sleep somehow. At least he finally got a break. He fell back on the floor and closed his eyes. Even though he'd probably only get two minutes of sleep before Hana was hungry again, he'd take it.

* * *

Madara and Izuna almost threw out their backs trying to carry a heavy box of Sake, the same that Mikoto had originally wanted. She had to pull some strings but it was able to be sent from their cellar in Japan. Izuna threw himself on the couch and exasperated. Madara sighed and drank more water. Mikoto was still in her mode and pacing the room with a clipboard in her hands and signing off everything they had by then.

"Don't sit! Don't sit! We still have more work to do!" Mikoto strained and ran into the kitchen to see if her pot roast was done. Fugaku peered his head in and looked over at Madara and Izuna.

"Is the coast clear?" He whispered. Madara nodded as Izuna waved him in. Fugaku sighed and walked in. It's not like he was trying to hide from his wife, well..he was. But it's not in the way you think. If you'd experienced an Uchiha Thanksgiving before you'd realize what he meant. It almost tempted him to move to the Booney's where you see casual dogwalkers leaving their dogs poop on other people's lawns, and a Hispanic and black guy playing basketball. And on the other side of the street three brown children watching and a Muslim guy holding his sons hand taking him home. That'd be the life. If, you know, he wasn't rich. Filthy stinking.

"How'd It go?" Fugaku still whispering, sat next to Madara. Madara punched himself up to sit up.

"It's been two minutes and she's already slapped Izuna, screamed at a maid, and broke five clipboards. So yeah, it's going great." Fugaku rolled his eyes at his sarcasm. Fugaku sat back and listened to Mikoto on the phone screaming at a florist. He wondered how bad it would've been if it were there wedding again. If Sasuke and Sakura got married, she'd go insane trying to make the perfect wedding. Or Itachi and Izumi. Maybe, that one is uncertain for him. They were a cute couple, but come on, cute doesn't survive the real world. Mikoto stepped out of the kitchen and caught Fugaku before he could escape.

"Fugaku! You ordered the fruit from the arrangement center right?" Fugaku widened his eyes, he knew he was forgetting something.

"Uh...I'll go make a call..." Fugaku stood quickly but Mikoto grabbed his wrist before he could escape.

"You didn't make the call?!" She sighed and composed herself. "You know what? It's fine. I'll have Izuna do it. Izuna!" Izuna stood up immediately and saluted her like she was the commander and he was the cadet.

"Yes sir!" Mikoto suppressed a smirk.

"Call edible arrangements about our fruit, and make sure to say exactly what's written on this paper." She handed Izuna a very long list that reached the floor and unraveled and reached the entry way to the kitchen. He sweat dropped.

"You're kidding..right?" He gulped. Mikoto rose a brow.

"Dorset it look like I'm Kidding? She sent him away and shot a look over to Madara. Madara tried to pretend he didn't hear her call his name. She fumed and stomped in front of him and held his collar raising her fist. "Madara, call the others and tell them to be here tomorrow at this time, got it?" Madara avoided her gaze and didn't bother to look at her, despite the cold sweat running down his neck. "Madara. _Now."_ Madara swallowed slowly and moved to do as he was told. She smiled in success, then shifted her gaze over to Fugaku. Fugaku wouldn't admit it, but he was scared, he shivered aand moved back with each step she got closer to him for. Mikoto shook her head in mock sadness. "Running from your wife? How shameful." Although what she did, he didn't suspect.

She stood on her tip toes to reach his lips and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, one that'd leave anyone wanting more. "Could you get the ice from the cooler?" She asked almost to sexually to be real. She definitely had her way of getting what she wanted, different with everyone. She walked away, and he thinks she swung her hips a bit more than she should've.

"Ah...w-wait.." She was also the only one that could make him stutter.

Madara groaned as he dialed the last person he needed to contact number in his phone, which just so happened to be, Sasuke.

"Speak." Sasuke asked, voice very raspy, and ruffling in the background. Madara rolled his eyes, he remembered when Sasuke was just a little baby. To think that little baby grew up to be another sex crazed machine Uchiha.

"Mikoto wants you at the manor tomorrow, at this time." He could hear Sasuke groan audibly and bite something, probably Sakura's ear.

"Alright, is that it, I gotta go." Madara shook his head, he knew he couldn't be talking, but come on.

"Yeah, that's it. Be here, she'll kill me otherwise." Sasuke grunted.

"No, no, no!" Izuna exasperated. "Kiwi, not peaches! Please don't bring peaches, she will literally kill me!" Izuna almost cried to the manager.

"Hey, wait...aren't you Uchiha Izuna!?" She squealed, of course it had to be a guy.

"Yeah, and if you get my order right, I'll give you a little kiss~!" He winked, even though he knew she couldn't see it, but that added extra luck.

"O-okay! Now that was Kiwi, and what else?" She asked excited, like she was getting the kiss in one second. Izuna smirked, there were always perks with being an Uchiha.

* * *

Izumi technically wasn't hiding or running away. She went to see Mark a while back, and she had been out later than she thought, and she had to get groceries since that was what she told Itachi. But then she realized that she had forgotten her wallet. So she had to beg people on the streets, it really made her look like a homeless person too. And she swore someone almost recognized her as that one girl with Itachi before. And before she knew it, it was really late and the place that was the closest was Obito and Rin's place. A place inside the manor, so Mikoto and Fugaku didn't know she was there. And she didn't really have a way to contact Itachi right now. And she really messed up, but whatever. It's not like Itachi sent out a search party for her.

"So you sure Itachi knows you're here?" Rin asked while she mashed up potatoes for Indra to eat, since he couldn't have any solid food or he'd choke. Izumi was intrupigued with how you start off as a baby, but then you get too old and have to be treated like a baby again.

"He does." Sort of, not really, maybe, yeah no he doesn't. But that isn't the point. Obito walls in the room with a blanket and a water bottle, that looked suspiciously like a baby bottle. He draped the blanket on Indra and set the bottle next to him. Izumi blinked, perhaps she should help.

"Hey, is there anything I could do?" Rin and Obito looked at Izumi and then each other, and then Izumi and then..well you get the point. Obito chuckled nervously.

"Ah, well, maybe you can...er, take him for a walk." Izumi refrained from giggling since Indra was obviously not a dog but that phrasing and Obito's tone made it sound like he was. Come to think of it, they were treating him like one too. Would that make treating a baby the same as treating a dog? But you don't take babies for walks right? Wow, she missed Itachi more than she thought she did. "But just around the manor. Don't take him outside." Yup, a baby for sure. She nodded. Rin stood and helped Indra stand, as did Izumi.

"Be careful, and if he gets hungry give him this." She handed him the bowl of mashed potatoes. Obito perked. "Of he gets thirsty, give him this." He gave her the baby- I mean water bottle. Izumi nodded and helped Indra to the door, even if he had a cane anyway. She smiled at them and walked with Indra outside. She sighed, fresh air, for the first time in forever. And go with the Frozen references. She set down the potatoes and water bottle on a bench in the manor when she was sure Obito and Rin weren't watching anymore. No wonder they didn't have kids yet.

"So, hey, Indra sir? Do you like them treating you like that? Like a baby? Or more like a dog. Oh, don't take offense to that please. I mean, they treat you like you're fragile. It's kind of like how Itachi treats me. He's so kind and gentle, but sometimes, don't you wish the person you're with would just be...rough sometimes? Oh, that came out wierd. Have you ever been with soemone? Well you've been around a while I guess, so yeah. Madara said since the French and Indian war, you were around. Hehe, sorry, I'm talking to much." Izumi peered over a hedge to see the exit to the manor was just a few more steps. She smiled and looked back to see Obito and Rin weren't watching anymore definitely.

"Miss Izumi, take me outside." She jumped at hearing his voice.

"Oh, you read my mind. But I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Obito and Rin said-"

"It'll only be a few minutes." Yup, a dog, with those puppy dog eyes. She sighed and led him outside.

"Okay only a few minutes and then we go back, okay?" They walled for a while, and the air became sort of ominous around them, because it felt like she was being watched, or Indra was. There were way too many alley ways near where they were. She felt like they walled too far from the manor. She grabbed Indra's hand and held him closer. She thought she heard a snicker and clicking, but she ignored it. And why did it feel like they were the only two on the sidewalk right now? She felt a whoosh from behind her and saw a shadow. She turned around when she thought she heard a ruffle. She furrowed her brows and swore she heard a gunshot, and one near her too. She reached out to grab Indra hand and take him back to the manor, only she couldn't find his hand. She looked forward and saw him on the floor, and she would've thought he was playing if she didn't see the blood rushing out of his knee. She gasped and pulled out her cellphone and quickly dialed 911. She crouched down and felt his pulse. It was fading, fast. Goodness, they didn't get a vital spot. She felt her eyes cloud with tears. She really needed Itachi here. As if she knew what to do. Indra was breathing heavily and his eyes were gray, his cane was in the street now. And she heard cars gathering around because they recognized Indra, and she knew they recognised her too. But she didn't care, because she could be the reason for why the eldest Uchiha would die. No, don't think about death. She sniffed and imagined Itachi there soothing her and helping Indra, great, another mistake Izumi.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

Itachi was eager to hear from anyone about where the hell Izumi was. He swore if she was still with Mark after all this time he'd kill him and probably himself because he is so much better than an abusing cunt! Wow, excuse his French. He groaned. He can't believe he was worried. He never worried before if someone he was 'with' left. Never at all. Oh, wait is this? Flashback time.

 _Itachi groaned and sat up. Why did his lower back and ass hurt so Goddamn much? He shifted his arm, that also hurt. And there was something draped around his waist, and was he naked? He turned to see a huge lump in his bed. Oh wait, now it's all coming back to him. A few drinks. A tall muscular sweaty guy. Throwing up. And sex. Probably not in that order, but it happened. God, he needed water and advice. He held his head, and pushed off the man's arm. What was his name again. Oh well, he'd kick them out in a minute. He stood up and draped a towel around his waist and left off into his balcony. So maybe he shouldn't smoke. But that whole smoking after sex thing is true okay? He doesn't do it alot, like Hana. Only sometimes._

 _He sighed and watched the smoke blow up into the atmosphere. He knew he was outside and half naked and smoking and that'd make for one hell of a scandal, but as of now he didn't care. Because he was tired his ass hurt, and he was irritable. And it didn't make anything better that there was another naked guy laying in his bed right now. He had way too much to drink, smoking was probably making it worse, but he was bored right now. He felt something wrap around his waist again and could only assume it was the heap in his bed. Two fingers slowly inched up his arm and to his ear lobe. Itachi groaned and flicked the hand away._

 _"Don't touch me." Itachi held no emotion in his voice as always._

 _"Aw, don't be like that. We could have a bit more fun." Itachi curled his face in disgust. Not that he was a homophones or anything, because he just had sex with a guy and all, but he wasn't completely into that when he was sober._

 _"No thanks," Itachi inhaled, "I'm not gay." Exhaled. The man faltered for a bit and composed himself, trying again._

 _"Though, to date, you're the best time I've ever had. And you're straight? No way. Seemed to me you had experience." Itachi closed his eyes, obviously he wasn't going to be able to use his cigarette to make himself have even more of a headache then he already had. Perfect. The man trailed his hands to Itachi's towel and slowly unraveled it. He wasn't fond of being naked outside, so Itachi pushed his way past the man and dropped himself on his bed, cigarette still in hand. The man took it as an invitation, and peered over him._

 _"Get off me." Itachi glanced away. The man just leaned down. Itachi blew smoke right in his face._

 _"Aah! What the hell?!" Itachi kicked the man's clothes towards him. The man held his nose and sighed. He still wouldn't give up. He stood up slowly and walked towards Itachi, Itachi widened his eyes as he pinned down each of his wrists. The man smirked._

 _"I got a rise from you. Good, now," he leaned down and bit Itachi's ear lobe, whispering, "Lets get to it, huh?" Wandering calloused hands wasted something Itachi was fond of either, and in all that, the guy out out Itachi's cigarette. Itachi groaned, he wasn't in the mood to move that morning. What the guy was doing annoyed him so he'd have to stop it soon. And his face annoyed him so he'd definitely hit it. He spread his legs a bit, making the man smirk, but when he got close enough, he loosened his grip on Itachi, big mistake. Itachi pulled away and bent the man's arm backwards, to make him lay down slowly. Itachi stood and cracked his neck slowly. He put the towel back on and called Monsier to clean the mess._

Ah yes, he never did care for relationships back then. But Izumi was different because she was Izumi. Itachi sat on his couch and thought worriedly what could have happened. Maybe Mark was injected with gamma radiation and turned into the hulk and began smashing everything around him and stole Izumi and locked her away in a tower and made it so that her hair would grow long and didn't let her go to the ball and she lost her glass slipper and she fell asleep for a while and she met seven dwarfs and wow. He missed Izumi more than he thought. He was even fidgeting at just thinking about what happened. What if someone got hurt? What if she got hurt? Maybe someone recognised her and wanted to have...'fun' with her? Oh God no! He couldn't, wouldn't be able to handle that if she did. Someone touching her,1 even looking at her freaked him out, because only he was allowed to do that damn it! Ot maybe he was overreacting, she could be fine. She could've just decided to stay with Obito or Maria or something. And decided not to call him. Or tell him. Or let him know in a dance that she would stay out for so long! And now he felt like an overprotective mother. Maybe that search party he sent wasn't doing well. Yes, he actually sent it.

He should really stop worrying, it's not like she got shot or something.

* * *

 **Day III, Wednesday: Complications**

Izumi felt like crap. She feels entirely responsible for what happened. She shouldn't have given in when Indra told her to take him outside. It was que it when she called Obito and Rin. She would've told them that it happened outside the manor if they hadn't hung up and ran straight to the hospital. Soon after everyone was there. Including Itachi, the two hadn't even said a word to each other too. Izumi wasn't allowed in the room where Indra was staying since she wasn't family, and the tension of staying in the waiting room was too much. She looked up, only to see Itachi enter the room. He gave her a small glance but nothing more. He must've been angry for her not returning home at the right time. She looked away, not noticing him walk towards her and sit next to her. It was still so very quiet and she couldn't stand it but she couldn't do anything about it either. The only audible noises were little whispers of fangirls and hisses towards Izumi. Itachi looked towards her and took her hand in his.

She perked. If only he knew how much she needed him earlier. "I'm not going to ask you where you were, and you're probably already really conflicted, but I was worried about you." Izumi felt a pang of guilt hit her at Itachi's expression. He was whispering too, knowing that the people around knew who she was. "Sorry I couldn't be there, you must've been scared." Izumi couldn't deny that, but it wasn't her eldest of the clan in the hospital.

"It's my fault Itachi, I-" While Izumi loves it when Itachi cuts her off with a kiss, she was worried about what would show up on television with all the people around. She could hear the gasps of jealous girls and some jealous men. Izumi still had her eyes open, but soon closed them to kiss him back, because as it seemed, he didn't care about whether or not they were considered the hottest new item or whatever, and she shouldn't either. Itachi pulled away and hid his goofy smile.

"You're always dead set on saying something is all your fault. You didn't shoot him did you?" Itachi tried to assure her. Izumi frowned, but it went away as quickly as it came. She might as well have shot him, maybe then she could blame herself more and make herself feel terrible. Indra, the eldest, could die. And just knowing that he could die, makes her feel entirely responsible. "I know how you feel, but you shouldn't let it weigh on your mind too much. Indra will be fine, okay?" Izumi looked into Itachi's eyes, his sincerity was too great so she smiled and pecked his cheek, seeing as they already kissed, his words were always so comforting. But it wouldn't be so easy to not let this weigh on her mind, she'd have to do something about this, even though she knew she couldn't.

"Mr. Uchiha, Indra has awoken." A nurse tried to say without squealing when he thanked her.

"Not to trouble you, but can my girlfriend accompany me?" The nurse faltered but regained herself when Itachi sent her a sweet and charming smile. Izumi gasped and blushed when he called her girlfriend in front of so many people, but she supposed it would have been implied on the media anyway.

"No trouble at all. She may come." Itachi stood and held Izumi's hand down the hall to Indra's room, the nurse gave her the stink eye, but dropped it when Itachi thanked her again and winked at her. She pretty much melted. Izumi giggled, Itachi really did always get his way with his looks. They entered Indra's room and the mood dropped immediately. Obito and Rin seemed the most upset. Shisui was there without the company of Hana, since she was too pained to move. But she sent her regards. Sasuke somehow was able to sneak Sakura in, probably the same way Itachi had got Izumi in. Mikoto and Fugaku sat at Indra's bedside and graced him with smiles. Thea and Madara were in the back of the room watching silently. Maria and Izuna were sitting on the other side of Indra, with Maria holding his hand, and Izuna holding her. Izumi couldn't let this down ever. Itachi squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Hey, Indra, how do you feel?" Itachi whispered, considering the doctor said that if Indra had awoken, loud noises wouldn't be the best.

"Itachi...?" Itachi nodded. "Oh, well...I feel just like Fugaku after he rode his first motorcycle." Izumi thought it was a joke at first, but then she saw them all grimace at his words and realized it must have been bad and not funny.

"Well, you'll be fine by Thursday, right?" Mikoto tried to convince herself he would.

"Mom, really? Dude gets knocked into the hospital and you're worrying about a friggin feast that lasts like...three hours?" Sasuke seethed. He loved his mother, but did she really just ask that question? Indra coughed, bringing the attention back on him.

"Now I know how Fugaku feels when Sasuke calls him dude." This time it was a joke, and they laughed a bit. Mikoto sighed and mentally scolded herself for even considering asking the question.

"You're right Sasuke. I'm sorry Indra, it was an inconsiderate question." Indra waved her off and tried to move his leg a bit. His leg was bandaged from his knee to his ankle. There was a blood clot right at his ankle and his knee was lopsided off to the right, which required surgery. The surgery was no problem, but the causes were, the doctor said that he could need a complete replacement, with a wooden leg or metal. The bullet was still in his knee, and it would need to be pulled out during the surgery. It wasn't a normal bullet, it was one designed to cause bone fractures and blood clots, it's more serious than Izumi had originally thought. She looked over at Itachi. She thought she was done thinking this but, what a girlfriend she was, huh?

* * *

Itachi looked over at Izumi and sighed. She hadn't said a word since they returned back to their mansion (Itachi believes they share it) and it was beginning to worry him. He flicked on the lights to the master bedroom, Izumi removed her cardigan and sat at the foot of the bed. Itachi cocked his head to the side and rose a brow.

"You aren't going to change?" He asked her. At that he began to change himself. He was thinking he could take a shower and make some tea for the both of them, and then they'd snuggle and watch Game Of Thrones or just talk it out. Maybe some kissing, or something more. Izumi stayed silent. Itachi stopped while he was at the last button of his shirt and walked towards her and crouched in front of her. "I could do it for you." Izumi raised her head and was about to blush in embarrassment until he rose a hand to stop her. "Not like that." Izumi nodded slowly, and blushed a bit as he slowly removed her tube top, he disregarded the fact that she was still in the same clothes she wore when she left that previous night. He moves to her legs and removed the garments. He tossed the clothes ungraciously in the laundry bin. Izumi gasped when he moved to her bra.

"I..thought...you were just...going to..." Izumi was very flustered, and Itachi would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"We can't have you wearing the same underwear to sleep right? What were you thinking? Naughty thoughts I bet, you're such a perv Izumi." Itachi teased and poked her forehead. She blushed harder as he continued. He unclipped her bra and removed it slowly, almost too slow. They'd already done this before and yet Izumi was nervous being like that in front of him. He moved down to her underwear. Izumi gulped, the look in his eyes were full of lust. Itachi pulled down the underwear slowly and along with the bra he tossed them in the laundry bin. Itachi looked up, only to see her looking away, her face red, and her eyes glassy, it was a sight to behold for him. He turned her head towards him and gave her a long passionate kiss by pulling her down towards him. Itachi removed his shirt completely, and without breaking the kiss,stood up and pushed Izumi back down on the bed. His hands roame, making her see stars. Itachi moved to her neck, Izumi shuddered, he used two fingers to rub her clitoris. She wondered where his other hand had went until she felt fondling on her right breast. Itachi moved down and gulped. "I'm about to try something, I'm going to need you to stay still." Izumi looked down to see what he was about to do, until she felt something wet and sticky enter her. She gasped and covered her mouth, to try and contain the moans.

Itachi's tongue moved in and out and Izumi was seeing stars and she didn't know what was happening, because he'd never done this before. She had a pretty lewd expression on too, and Itachi wasn't sure he could hold himself back. Right before she could reach her limit and come, he pulled out. Izumi looked up to see Itachi getting off the bed. She sat up, "Wait, wah-"

"Sorry, I said I'd change your clothes for you. And instead I'm all got and bothered now," Izumi gulped and refused to look down, "I need a cold shower." Itachi stated matter of factly. He turned around and entered the restroom.

Izumi blinked. How could he just leave her like this? He's hot and bothered? Hah! Izumi got off the bed and decided to get dressed, she was unsatisfied and guilt filled, great.

Itachi turned the shower on and stepped in. He let his hair cascade down his back like black Chinese ink. He stepped under the water and etc it wet his pale skin and run through his hair. He opened his eyes slowly and turned to grab the shampoo and conditioner. Maybe he went a bit too far with Izumi, she's probably pissed now. He was a bit of a jerk to just leave her there to fend for her own body. He couldn't imagine Izumi maaturbating with him showering, especially while he was taking a cold shower. He widened his eyes and looked down. Great. Just what he needed. He doesn't even remember the last time he masterbated. Itachi sighed. He can't believe he was thinking about all this while his family member was in the hospital right now, preparing for surgery. A great person he was. Actually, he could've sworn he saw Izumi enter the hospital with Obito and Rin. Wouldn't that mean she stayed with them the night? But he knows that they'd never let Indra leave the manor, so how'd he get shot?

He probably shouldn't think of all that with an election.

Well, at least it helped him calm down. He washed out his hair and commenced his shower. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't craving doing more than kissing with Izumi, whereas everyone else was Sandsend and even Sasuke wokdnt do anything with Sakura tonight, he doesn't see why he wasn't saddened. Perhaps he really was a bad person. He furrowed his brows and sighed. Or maybe he's just an idiot and listening to his idiot side and dirty side. Or his libido, he can't really tell when he's showering. He groaned, that was enough. He turned the shower head off and stepped out. Oh, he forgot his clothes. He wrapped his towel around his waist and stopped his hand on the doorknob. Maybe facing Izumi would be awkward. Wait, the hell was he thinking? They'd do something either way.

He stepped out with his towel around his waist and his hair in a messy bun. He noticed how Izumi turned away to not stare. He smirked and slowly approached her. "Um, Itachi.." Itachi perked, Izumi made a come here motion, and Itachi complied. He thought he was only in for a small kiss, but Izumi kissed him very passionately, Itachi widened his eyes as Izumi switched their positions with his back on the bed. What a pleasant surprise, Itachi thought, Izumi removed his towel slowly, and he swore he saw her cheeks pink, either from drinking a bit to convince herself, or she was embarrassed to do whatever she was about to do. Whatever that was. Itachi looked down to see Izumi remove his towel fully, he was about to ask her what she was doing until he gasped instead. "Izumi, ah, you're..." Well this was an interesting turn of events.

Itachi groaned. Back down with his girlfriend giving him a blow job, felt like a regular Wednesday night for him. He clenched his eyes shut. Since when was Izumi good at this? How the hell did she even know what to do? She was being so assertive to, it turned him on even. He gulped and turned away. It was definitely a sight to see too. He was trying not to, but he really wanted to thrust forward.

"I remember Hana saying that you probably wanted to do this.." Itachi looked down, his voice caught in his throat. "I was nervous about it then, and I didn't know what to do anyway..." Itachi closed his eyes. "And I was thinking that maybe what happened to Indra was my fault, and I should make it up to you." Itachi grimaced, he didn't want to talk about that right now. Definitely not right now.

"Izumi - I.." His breath hitched. He couldn't stand the way her cheeks hollowed out and her eyes were clouded and her hands wandered. Itachi groaned, and he really couldn't stand to look at her right now with her face a mess like that. And it seemed the alcohol wore off and she was fairly embarrassed. She turned away and blushed profusely. "Did I really just...I'm sorry, so sorry, that was wierd, and you just showered too, and I jumped you like that!" Itachi rolled his eyes affectionately and sat up, turning her to face him.

"It's not like I didn't like it, you know." She steamed. "How about this, I'll let you take control tonight, and tomorrow I get to do what I want." From the wink Itachi gave her, she could tell he was thinking very perverted thoughts. She nodded, since her voice box wasn't working at the moment.

Itachi let her do as she pleased. And it was enjoyable to see her on top of him like that. Moving all on her own. "P-please don't look.." Izumi blushed. Itachi smiled sympathetically. Because he actually never had this done to him before. "How can't I? You're so cute." She moaned and continued. Itachi wanted to move as well, because she was going at a bit of a slow pace, but he did say she could do what she wanted. Izumi opened her eyes and held onto his arms for support.

"I never...knew...you had a..tatoo.." She breathed out. Itachi looked at his shoulder and smiled, remembering how he got that particular tattoo.

"Yeah, lost a bet to Shisui. To see who could go the longest time without.." Itachi now knows the last time he masterbated. He lost the bet because Sasuke had told him Shisui's backed out and gave in. The bet was who could last the longest without masturbating, it's sick, he knows, but if he won, he would have been able to get Shisui to dye his hair pink. But Sasuke had tricked him, along with Shisui, and he needed up losing the bet. And he was stuck with having to get a tattoo the condition if he lost. He wondered how Izumi would react if he told her that. So he didn't.

"Without?" Izumi stifled a moan. Itachi shook his head.

"It's nothing. Are you sure this is enough for you? You're going pretty slow." Izumi blushed in embarrassment. He laid his head back. "Never mind. As long as you enjoy yourself. Izumi pulled out slowly, Itachi looked up to see her redder than a tomato.

"Could you..." She began, "Prepare me?" Itachi rose a brow.

"Aren't you already-"

"No. The other end." Itachi widened his eyes. He'd never done that before. He smirked and moved Izumi on all fours with her butt in the air. He lubed up two fingers and went in slowly. Itachi was almost too excited. He went as quick as he could and when Izumi said it he pulled out, positioning himself. "Okay." He went in slowly, and well, let's say, Izumi got used to it pretty quick.

"Uwaah~! Itachi..!" That was louder than usual, Itachi noted. He went quicker and used his free hands to fondle her breast and use his fingers on her front. Izumi grit her teeth and held onto the bed. Itachi groaned.

"You're holding onto me harder than usual." She soon came, onto Itachi's fingers and on the bed. Itachi pulled out, and removed the condom.

"I feel like a pervert!" Izumi blushed and covered her face. Itachi sat on the bed and waved her off.

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone eventually!" He smiled. Izumi hit his chest.

"S-stop it!"

* * *

Obito looked back at Rin, seeing her saddened like that really hurt his heart. He heard her sniffle and reached out and gave her a hug from behind. "Ssh, Rin, don't cry." Rin wiped away her tears and turned around in the hug, facing him. "It's just, I..he was so special to me - to _us."_ Obito squeezed her tight.

He didn't have any idea how Indra got hurt, and blaming Izu,iI would make him feel so much better, but he knew that'd be an awful thing to do. And Itachi would probably...would murder him. Ever since moving to where the others were, alot of things were happening. And this had to be the wrote. And Obito couldn't stand to see Rin cry or be sad. The only solution he could come up with right now would be to move back. But right before Thanksgiving, that would kill Mikoto. Everyone else too. Maybe he should just go, Rin didn't seem like she'd be opposed to it either.

"Rin.." Obito began. He didn't even know how to propose the idea to her. The best way, is just to go for it. "I think we should move back. It's obvious you're too sad to stay here." Rin stayed silent for a bit. Obito could understand it. To anyone else they were probably overreacting, but family is family. And leaving wasn't the best solution, he realised that but leaving did give them time to feel at least okay. Get a gamely member shot in the knee and you'd understand. Rin nodded.

"Okay." It was simple. He held her close.

As for Izuna and Madara. They were brothers of course. And they knew Indra for the longest time. And brothers, when sas, sympathise. Well normal brothers would. These two weren't normal. By the time the stepped out of the hospital and everyone else left, they began arguing like crazy. It started off as something normal. Like, just talking. But then the two had to pick a fight with each other. The days were getting shorter and shorter, everyone was getting irritable.

"I'm not overreacting here, okay!?"

"Yeah, Izuna, same thing you said about Carol, or Kimberly, or...Tobirama." Madara rolled his eyes. Izuna widened his eyes and grit his teeth.

"Oh really? You want to go there? What about Tina, Gianni, Jessica, Diana, Preston, or Hashirama!" The fight started out because of what happened to Indra. With Madara just behaving like nothing happened, and it pissed Izuna off, supremely.

"How about you leave me alone?" Madara said in a matter of fact tone. Izuna growled.

"Hm, how about you actually care about your family for once instead of being a perverted prick!" Izuna screamed, that's when Madara snapped.

"It's nothing of your concern Izuna, let me treat what happened my way, and you treat what happened your way, because I couldn't care less. It's not like he's dead right? He's alive and I, okay with how it turned out. So get out of my business and leave me alone!"

Izuna stayed silent, but then chuckled darkly. "Fine then, Maria! We're going!" Maria widened her eyes. Izuna took her hand and they marched off to the limo. "I can't stand this guy."

Speaking of not being able to stand anything. Sasuke couldn't stand Sai. But Sasuke had some important things to do and he couldn't leave Sakura alone with that Sai bastard, but he had to. Sakura was only working on course work, but she couldn't focus with Sai's eyes constantly on her. Like they were peering into her soul. "What're you writing?" Sakura gulped at how close his face was to hers.

"My coursework." Sai hummed in response and peered over her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her shoulder and his lips were brushing her hair. He rose his hand and moved a strand out of her face.

"Sai, what're you-" Her words were muffled by the kiss he planted on her. And Sakura would have punched his lights out if Sasuke hadn't pulled him off of her and did it himself.

"You have got ten seconds to pack your fucking bags and get the hell out of my house." Sasuke said very darkly, making Sakura shudder and Sai sweat nervously.

"I- Sakura, you won't let him do this will you?" He turned to Sakura, but she turned away and isn't say a word. Sasuke glared holes into his head and lifted him up by his collar.

"Hey, dicktard, unless you're fucking her, you don't call her by her first name, got it?" Sai nodded meekly. Sasuke let go of him and started the countdown, "10!" Sai stumbled onto his feet and ran down the hall to the guest room. Sasuke turned to Sakura slowly, and she thought they were about to get into a heated argument but instead, he hugged her. And kissed her cheek.

"You're okay, right? He didn't do anything else?" Sasuke a shook her head no, she was in awe that he didn't pick a fight this time around.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm sorry about all of this, I should've just stuck with him being on the couch, no, I should've said no to him staying here and I-"

"I'd kiss you to shut up but something nasty just happened there." She realized he was referring to Sai's kiss. "Sakura, it's fine, it's not like I didn't see this coming." He smiled. Sakura rested her head in his chest. She was glad at least one thing good could come from today. The next day was Thanksgiving and it must've been horrible for everyone. Shisui couldn't leave Hana for one second, so that was a done dmeal. Madara and Izuna couldn't stand each other as of now, and couldn't be in the same room. Obito and Rin were way too devastated about Indra to do anything, and she had no idea about Itachi and Izumi's situation. She sighed. What a Thanksgiving this would be.

* * *

 **Day IV, Thursday: Thanksgiving...maybe?**

Itachi sighed, he'd been out doing whatever an Uchiha would do when Thanksgiving was a no go. He had his glasses on and a hoodie, with ripped black skinny jeans. He didn't feel like having anyone approach him and ask for an autograph, since at the moment he looked a mess. Although, considering girls like him better that way for some wierd reason, he didn't mind it. He looked up to see the exact same jail, you know who, was staying. He must have ssubconsciously wandered here. Maybe out of spite of wanting to kill the guy. He shrugged his shoulders and walked in. Some people recognised him, and asked him to bail them out. He took a seat in front of the glass and picked up the black phone. This was really the first time he'd even be seeing Mark, he was actually wondering himself if this guy looked as bad as he sounded. Probably looked like some horrible mind seducer. Did that even make sense? Probably not.

Mark appeared in front of him and Itachi was unimpressed. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were very red. Guess that's what jail did to you. He had ruffled up dirty brown hair and he looked to pale, paler than Itachi almost. Itachi scoffed through the phone.

"So you're Mark?" Itachi made sure to have a cold voice. Mark glared at him.

"And you are Itachi. You know, our roles would be reversed if Izumi hadn't 'fell in love' with you. And this little game you two are playing? It's sick. She was an old friend of yours, really? As if any of its real. Your just like any other celebrity, wanting the truth hidden, to make you seem all giddy goody in the publics eyes. Well you know something Itachi? It doesn't matter. Because I have something from Izumi you'll never have." Itachi really wished he could reach through the glass and choke him.

"Have what? Her trust, love, dignity? Because last time I checked, I have all three of those." Itachi sneered back.

"Whatever, but you do know right? She's in debt to me, she owes me everything. She wouldn't even know you if not for me. She may 'be' with you now, but she'll never stop crawling back to me. I'm her childhood, her hope, everything." Itachi took a deep breath. Maybe cursing this guy out would make him feel better, but he wouldn't do just that.

"Unless you've got $10,000, enjoy the next 10 years here." Itachi dropped the phone and left, you know what? That felt great. He didn't care if she felt she still needed to visit him, he was but only glad that she was with him and he didn't have to hide it anymore.

* * *

Izumi was at a loss here, how the hell was this Thanksgiving going to happen? She had just called Mikoto ot and she swore she was crying when it was Fugaku a who picked up the phone instead. He said Mikoto was extremely sad because of how unfortunate this Thanksgiving was. Indra was in the hospital, Obito and Rin were going back home, Shisui had to take care of Hana, Izuna and Madara couldn't stand each other as of now, and Itachi was...where the hell did Itachi go!? Izumi looked around to just notice he was missing. She sighed. This whole mess was her fault. She started the chain reaction. If she had just kept Indra in the manor like she was supposed to, then none of this would've happened. She hardened her eyes with determination. She jumped out of bed and put on a jacket, she was only in her pajamas, but she didn't care. Her first priority was to get Sasuke and Sakura to the hospital. If they couldn't get Indra to Thanksgiving they'd bring it to him. She picked up her phone.

"Hey Sakura, yeah mmhmm, no time to talk, okay? You have icecream at your house right? Good! Go to the hospital and wait there okay!? Don't ask why...well, no just go there and take Sasuke with you, now, now!" Izumi hung up and grit her teeth, she ran downstairs and stopped Monsier from whatever task he was about to do.

"Monsier! Could you quickly drive me over to the Manor? It's an emergency!" Monsier nodded. Izumi rushed outside and jumped into the limo. She had no idea where in the heck Itachi was, but she wasn't failing or stoppingnnow. She wasn't going to be the reason that the famed Uchiha Thanksgiving that broke the Internet for two weeks was ruined. She pulled out her phone and sent a hurried text to Itachi.

 **Itachi! Where are you? Go to the hospital asap, meet Sasuke and Sakura there, wait for me please!**

 **Slow down, did something happen?**

 **No, yes, I mean just hurry up!**

 **You even jumble up your words when texting? How adorable.**

 **ITACHI. HOSPITAL. SASUKE AND SAKURA. WAIT FOR M** **E. BYE.**

She looked up to see they were there in no time at all. She jumped out of the limo and turned around to instruct Monsier, "Good to Shisui's place and make him go to the hospital and if he can't take Hana make him give her a tablet and facetime us there." She ran inside the manor and upon entering immediately saw Mikoto in a saddened state.

"Mikoto! No time to explain, Fugaku, go to the hospital, meet Sasuke and Sakura there, I've gotta go and convince Rin, Obito, Thea, Madara, Izuna and Maria to go also, bye!" Izumi ran up the ever changing stairs and saw Obito and Rin coming down them with packed bags. "Woah, guys, what're you doing?" Izumi asked, confused.

"Moving, mostly." Obito exasperated. Izumi sighed and stopped jogging in place.

"I know you guys are sad, but hey, we all are, and go to the hospital quick there's an emergency! No, nothing has happened to anyone, just GO!" Izumi rushed and ran up the stairs. She figured Madara and Thea must've already heard her message since they waved her off as she began explaining. Now, the hardest person she'd have to help. Izuna. He was so stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Izuna, I realize you at the moment you hate Madara, but he's your brother and you should treat him as such, and brothers argue, but get over yourself! This is for the greater good of posting Thanksgiving pictures on Instagram and bothered being sorrowful because sometimes things can't go your stinking way, now take Maria go to the hospital and wait for me there!" Izuna blinked and nodded slowly. Izumi sighed and wiped her forehead. That was harder than she thought it would be. She adjusted her jacket and ran outside. One mistake, how was she supposed to get there. She sent Monsier off. She hugged, and began running as fast as she could, she couldn't believe she was doing this right now, her legs were tired, but just imagining everyone binding and being haply, brought life to them again. She ran full force and saw the hospital up ahead, even Shisui with a tablet in his hands with Hana's face appearing. Izumi stopped in front of them and panted.

Itachi helped her stand. "What a day huh?" She smiled up at him.

* * *

Izumi smiled as she looked around. Icecream in everyone's hands, even Rin helping Indra eat his. She smiled as Itachi sat next to her, arm around her waist and all.

"Happy Thanksgiving." He whispered to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

Just wait until Christmas. Mikoto definitely impressed Izumi with this Thanksgiving show.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I reached my daily quota of 10,000 calories in one day and it gave me energy to write this in one sitting. I have alot of more work to do, but I feel like writing Erwin x Levi fanfiction, thank for reading!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
